


В закромах Кадгара или Про книжки, Кадгара и героев

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fantasizing, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oblivious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Кадгар посылает героя с книгой к эльфам, возможно, в Сурамар, но вот книгу забывает отдать, и герой тащится к нему домой, теша себя предположениями, что это может быть за книжка. А вот Кадгар никого не ждал этим утром...





	

Тяжелая латная перчатка бухнула в дверь.  
«Может, «Есть молоко?», почему бы и нет?» – очередная догадка едва не заставила доблестного героя согнуться от хохота. Да уж, такую бы книжку этим сурамарским задавакам! Но вряд ли даже Кадгар...  
Он не успел додумать: дверь открылась.  
\- Э... - сказал герой, озирая мага с головы до пят.  
\- А, - и Кадгар широко зевнул, едва успев прикрыть рот ладонью, - это ты, мой доблестный защитник? Случилось что?  
\- Я тут по делам уезжаю...  
\- Так рано? - ужаснулся маг.  
Ворген поглядел наверх. С востока чёрное небо уже было чуть-чуть светлее, и звезды там уже начинали блёкнуть. Самое то, чтобы выходить, если хочешь успеть сделать все дела на день, да ещё сбегать по поручению верховного мага. Который ещё проснуться толком не соизволил, ладно хоть накинул на себя что-то, открывая дверь.  
Или не ладно.  
Вовсе не ладно, решил ворген, с интересом поглядывая на бледные ноги в не запахнутом как следует и разошедшемся повыше колен халате. Размышления о книгах, которым герой предавался по пути сюда, настроили его на игривый лад, а от Кадгара так славно пахло тёплой постелью и сонным телом.  
\- Нормально, - после невольной паузы ответил воин. - Только мне нужна книга.  
\- Книга всем нужна, - с умным видом кивнул Кадгар.  
\- Особенная.  
\- Тем более, - вздохнул маг как-то особенно мечтательно-сладко, и ворген сглотнул.  
\- Ты обещал дать мне книгу, помнишь? Которую я увезу эльфам?  
\- Я обещал? - Кадгар поёжился от порыва весьма свежего утреннего ветерка, зябко потёр руки и почему-то покосился герою на загривок, где шёрстка была особенно густой.  
Топорщится что ли?  
\- Ну, проходи, - маг отошёл от двери, впуская героя в дом.  
Герой, улучив момент, когда Кадгар отвернулся, торопливо пригладил затылок. Вроде не торчит.  
\- Книга, - задумчиво проговорил Кадгар, озирая большую, но тесно заставленную (в основном книгами), комнату. - Куда же я её положил?  
Герой с любопытством пялился через его плечо: когда ещё окажешься в жилище мага? На первый взгляд, впрочем, комната была разочаровывающе обычной. Не считая количества книг. И парящего в уголке светильника. И тихо бранящихся под окном немытых чашек. И, если присмотреться, сердито сверкающей из-под дивана пары жёлтых глаз.  
Держа руки в карманах халата, Кадгар сумрачно пялился на полки.  
\- Я не помню, куда я её дел, - поделился он виновато. - Придётся тебе задержаться немного у меня, пока я поищу.  
\- Я вовсе не против, - успокоил его ворген.  
\- Куда, куда, куда, - бубнил Кадгар, подходя к книжным полкам, встроенным в стены. - Не здесь же?  
Он машинально погладил большую книгу по корешку, и та тихо промурлыкала что-то в ответ.  
\- Здесь точно нет, - раздосадовано сказал Кадгар. - Может, перед сном читал?  
Он целеустремлённо направился к тёмному проёму в стене. Комната за проёмом, спальня надо полагать, мягко осветилась при приближении хозяина. Герой с энтузиазмом направился следом: шутка ли, побывать в спальне самого Кадгара! Да все друзья умрут от зависти!  
Что бы ни говорили и ни думали о своём проклятии воргены, одним из достоинств его было упрощение общения и облегчение всяких объяснений: любой другой ворген уже учуял и понял бы его влечение, и дал ответ, радует или нет его подобное внимание. Впрочем, и с любым другим человеком приглашение в свою спальню, да ещё в подобном облачении, тоже понималось бы однозначно. Да вот только воин уже знал, к своему сожалению, что от Кадгара следует ждать чего угодно, но только не обычного. Кадгар мыслит и действует далеко не всегда так, как от него ожидают люди. И вообще, похоже, живёт в каком-то своём особенном мире. Интересно, существует ли кто-то, кто заставил Кадгара оторваться от книги и взглянуть с интересом?  
Спальня была немногим меньше, но и тут везде были книги: и на полках, и на подоконнике плотно зашторенного окна, и на полу, устланному мягким пушистым ковром, и да, на кровати тоже.  
Огромный разобранный кровати с кучей подушек. Ого!  
\- Да ну бред, - нетерпеливо сказал Кадгар. - Не стал бы я читать такое перед сном!  
Глядя на хмурящегося хозяина дома, герой тихонько размышлял о кровати. Вот бы ещё Кадгара на этот... аэродром! Хотя бы поглядеть! Материала для фантазий хватило бы до конца жизни! Хотя достаточно было уже просто запахов! В спальне всё было пропитано Кадгаром. И немного - сексом. И никаких посторонних запахов, значит, он лежал на этой постели один, и трогал себя, ласкал себя руками... Ум за разум заходит!  
Кадгар подошёл к кровати и опустился перед ней на колени. Ворген тихо заскулил. Кадгар обернулся.  
\- Чего стоишь? Помоги.  
Ещё никогда и ни в один бой не кидался герой с таким жаром и энтузиазмом, как на этот зов. Трепещущими руками он потянулся помогать Кадгару вытаскивать из-под кровати тяжёлый низкий сундучок.  
Кадгар приложил ладонь к крышке, из-под пальцев полыхнуло фиолетовым и погасло.  
\- Да ну что такое, - выругался Кадгар и неожиданно бодро вскочил на ноги. - И не здесь!  
Он пошёл дальше, а герой побрёл за ним следом, с тоской косясь через плечо на пустую кровать. Нет, но Кадгар и в самом деле чудесно смотрелся бы здесь, среди подушек, раскинувшийся, раскрасневшийся... раздетый.  
\- Ладно, попробуем по-другому, - Кадгар вышел обратно в гостиную и постучал по стене костяшками пальцев. - Свет мой зеркальце, скажи...  
Кусок стены под его пальцами (единственно свободный от полок, как запоздало сообразил герой) посветлел, засиял, расширился и под восхищенным взглядом неискушённого зрителя обратился зеркалом. В его глубине что-то шевельнулось, приблизилось и оформилось в лицо с недовольно сдвинутыми бровями и брезгливый миной.  
\- Ты все ещё прекрасней всех на свете, Кадгар, - вдохнуло оно.  
Кадгар кашлянул.  
\- Мы не одни, и я не о том. Я не могу найти одну книгу.  
Зеркало обратило тусклый взгляд на его спутника.  
\- Что, ещё один маг? Хотя с таким мечом...  
\- Я просто воин, - открестился герой.  
\- Храбрый рыцарь! - внезапно взвыло зеркало. - Великий герой! Спаси меня! Унеси меня отсюда! Ты не представляешь, что...  
Кадгар щёлкнул пальцами, и ниоткуда взявшееся покрывало закрыло истошно верещащее зеркало. Вопли тут же утихли.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - Кадгар упорно не смотрел на героя.  
\- Это я ещё про апекситовые осколки не рассказало, - мстительно прошипели из-под покрывала.  
\- А что с ними? - полюбопытствовал герой.  
\- Ничего, - внушительно сказал Кадгар и торопливо постучал по закрытому зеркалом кончиками пальцев. - Зачарованные предметы иногда приобретает совершенно непредвиденные свойства, ну, ты знаешь.  
\- На самом деле не знаю, - правдиво ответил герой.  
\- На чем я остановился? - рассеянно спросил Кадгар.  
\- На книге, - не подумав, ответил герой.  
\- Книги, - глаза Кадгара любовно пробежались по полкам.  
\- Особая книга! - поправился герои. - Та, которую я по твоему заданию должен отнести тем эльфам в знак доброй воли!  
\- Вот уж точно доброй воли, - пробурчал Кадгар. - От сердца отрываю!  
\- Так книга? Где она? - поторопился напомнить герой.  
Кадгар внезапно хлопнул себя по лбу:  
\- Я же её подготовил для тебя и в офисе оставил! Зря ты тащился в моё логово!  
Герой покосился в тёмный проем спальни и тихо вздохнул.  
\- Ничего страшного, Кадгар. Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе ещё что-нибудь поискать в твоей спальне?


End file.
